SaveMe!
by nareefa92
Summary: Bella gets cought up in a world of drugs and Sex after Edward tells her to stay away now it sup to him to save her.. Can he or is it too late?
1. not a bad day after all

"Isabella, wake up you'll be late for school it's the first day wake up.…" René called from the door

I groaned and turned over "five more minutes…. Please" I heard the door close and René making her way down I gave in and got up.

"Bella hurry up and eat or you'll be super late" René kept telling me as I ate my breakfast extra

Slow I wish I had stayed in bed. I had a feeling I wouldn't want to be in school today my gut told me to stay home. But René was home today I rather be away in school than hear her nagging all day long.

René drove me to school my car was in the shop over the summer someone crashed into me and just took off never found who it was… René never believed me of course so even if it was out I wasn't allowed to drive she still thinks I was being reckless.

I never really got my mother's trust back at all just because I screwed up a bit and hanged out with the wrong people. But that's not who I am no more I'm a strong independent young lady and I knew what I had to do to please myself.

"You'll have to take the bus home today Bella, I have a job interview…" René said as she pulled up in front the school

"Ok… bye mom" I didn't mind some time away from her would be nice.

I found my way to my first period class I was the first one there…. I sat in my seat just thinking of ways to isolate myself from the world…. one no friends two no fun three no love… wasn't that bad I thought to myself. The late bell rang and kids started to come in

"Hey Bella" I heard Jessica say as she walked in the class room I rolled my eyes and gave her the realist fake smile I could do

Jessica was one of the kids I was with when we got caught trespassing it was her idea to blame it on me since my father was the chief but that didn't work out.

"Hey "I said as she took the seat next to me "where were you all summer.. You never returned my calls" she said I tried my best to not be rude but I couldn't help it she talked too much….

Jessica finally shut up when the morning announcements came one by the ending of the period Jessica finally caught on I wasn't paying attention so she turned to mike and started to talk when the bell rang I hurried my way to my next class

Just for a moment I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I walked into an opened locker before I knew it I was on the floor

I opened my eyes to see a face not so familiar and living in a small town my whole life I would know this.

"I'm sorry here let me help you" a small pixie like girl said with a voice so soothing it almost sound like she was singing

" I don't know how I didn't see you coming" she said helping me up as I rubbed my forehead

"it's ok really that's something that would happened to me on the daily basis" I said she giggled even her laugh was perfect she was perfect

"I'm sorry I'm Alice Cullen I just moved here with my family" she said closing her locker

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella, hey I'm so sorry I really need to get going" I said trying not to be rude and running off

Again I was the first one to class I said by the window in the back as I glanced out the window I saw the same girl talking to four other people another girl and three guys my god they were all so good looking.

There was a blonde next to the big guy he held one hand around her waist. I saw Alice blow a kiss to the guy standing across from her behind him stood the most breathtakingly human been I've ever seen I was wrong about Alice

She wasn't perfect he was I saw his eyes flicker to the window and he stared at me as if he heard what I said… I put my head down but I couldn't help but to look again but they were all gone.

As the bell rang I prayed for Jessica not to be in this class too a part of me wished I listen to her blabber on earlier to see what she had next.

The same guy from outside made his way through the door he stared at me

With a confused look on his face my heart started to pound I don't know why but I felt fear enter my body and chills run down my spine. As he passed me taking the seat behind me

I could tell I would hate this class

Another unfamiliar face entered the class I figured it was one of the new kids "the Cullen's"

But he sat next to me he has long black hair and wore a leather jacket.

"Hey Sexy" I heard him say I raised my head up with a confused look and I heard him chuckle from behind me.

"I'm Jacob… Jacob Black" he said "Bella Swan" I said sitting up… me and Jacob talked threw the hole period he seemed so cool he told me about how these kids got him in trouble and he had to change schools

I was wrong he wasn't one of the kids that came here with that new girl Alice. Jacob seemed like a nice guy we had a lot in common… maybe this class wouldn't be that bad

The chair behind me screeched I almost forgot he was back there Edward I had heard the teacher say his name was… he bumped Jacob on his way to the front

" what's his problem" I said to Jacob so only he could hear me but Edward turned to look at me his eyes were a warm color it made my heart go frenzy on me and I felt fear again.

"that's the type of guy you should stay away from Bella" Jacob said they only mean trouble, why don't you come out with me tonight" Jacob said my eyes were still staring at Edward I don't know why but I felt connected to him somehow…

"Hello earth to Bella" Jacob said "oh sorry" I said "tonight I'm sorry I'm still kind of grounded" the bell rang before _I_ got to explain why

" I'm sorry I have to go" I said running out the door it sucked I had class all the way on the other side of the building no one has classes over there… that part of the building was old and they only used it for detention I had 2 more months to go.

"Bella!" I heard a smooth velvet voice call out I turned around to see Edward fear struck my body I couldn't move my feet were glued to the floor as he walked closer to me getting closer my feet started to move backwards stepping away from him

I hit the locker and broke out of whatever trance I was in I looked around to see I was in a dead end Jacobs words kept replying in my head " stay away from guys like those"

Edward was in front of me before I knew it he put his hands in front of me trapping me between him and the locker.

Something was different his eyes they were no longer warming it didn't make my heart go frenzy or melt it made it beat faster with fear what was goanna happened to me was all I could think about…

"w—hat ar--e y—ou doing?" I managed to say I could feel tears in my eyes…

I heard a a cracking noise behind me I turned to see the locker denting as Edwards fist dug into them "I don't mean to scare you but stay away from him for your own safety" he said and ran off

Weird much I thought to myself… I skipped lunch by the time I knew it the day was over I found myself walking home my mind kept replaying what happened between me and Edward… I heard a loud engine getting closer I started to make my way in closer to the curb

As it got closer I heard it slow down "Hey Bella" I heard I turned to see Jacob A smile found its way to my face

"Hey Jake! Nice bike" I said he took a helmet from behind him and tossed it to me

"Thanks hop on I'll give you a ride" he said reaching a hand out for me a part of me said not too that was Edwards's voice in my head but who was he to me? I stood there debating I put the helmet on and hoped on I wrapped my hands around Jacob as he took off….

About 20 minutes later Jacob pulled into a dead end I thought to myself what was it with dead ends today… what had gotten into me I know better than to go places with strangers I felt much better when I saw more people ….

As we joined the others Jacob introduced me to the four others that was there two boys and two girls Emily Leah Sam and John they were all a thing…

"Are you guys ready?" Emily asked "ready for what" I asked nervously "were going to play button button" Jacob said " it's a game you'll enjoy it you just drink the soda and who gets the surprise in it wins there is only 3 drinks with the prize though the other 3 they babysit" he added

Its sounded simple before I knew it I was laying down in Jacobs lap looking at the trees what was happening to me I thought they were goanna kill me but it felt so good and so right….

"So Bella how do you like the trip" Leah asked holding john in her arms… wow I didn't know what to think who knew I would be here tripping off LSD…. I didn't know what to say

"Well Bella?" everyone said

Hey Guys sorry it wasn't much and it may be boring but the good stuff is coming but first would you guys rather Edward being human or a vampire? Read and Review!!! =D


	2. im sorry

LOL IM SORRY… I was waiting for one more people to vote on the human or vampire thing but no one did so ill make them Human! Since I only got 2 vampire votes or maybe a twist Idk yet lol how about I surprise you! Lol well hares another chapter.

I don't know how I got home but I woke up to René's voice again who knew she could

Be so annoying, I glanced at my clock it was 4:30 a.m. I couldn't help but wonder why

She was waking me up I jumped out of my bed and saw the light on in her room.

"What's the matter mom" I said I noticed the suitcase on her bed with the clothes in it

"What's going on mom where are you going?" I asked a little more worried now.

"Bell's" she said then paused she took my hand and walked me over to the bed she

looked into my eyes and said "It's aunt Silva, she's become really ill and I'm going to go

down there to stay with her for a week or two I have a plane to catch in about a half hour,

I want you to be a good girl while I'm gone I'm letting you use the car and Sue will be

coming by to check on you". She got right back up and zipped the suit case up she kissed

me on the forehead and headed towards the door. "Oh there's a thousand dollars in my

desk drawer take that for food and school supplies." I walked over to the window and

watch her load into the cab I waved as they pulled off.

"GOOD MORNING FORKS, Its 6a.m. looks like well be having a little sunshine this

morning with some rain in the after noon" I sat up in bed and yawned gosh I was so tired

half way threw brushing my teeth I realized René was gone and I had the house to myself

and the car maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all. I walked into René's room

and went in the drawer and got the money I might as well go shopping for my books after school.

" Hi" a very high pitched yet soothing voice said to me as I closed my locker I must

admit I jumped I looked over to see Alice smiling at me "Hi" I said I really didn't want to

waste anytime I wanted to hurry up and get to class to see Jake. "I'm sorry if I startled

you I'm having a party Saturday I wanted to invite you bring a date" she said and walked

off before I got a chance to say ok.

Jessica didn't bother to talk to me today I mostly dazed off I glanced out the window and

saw that boy Edward staring up at me as I recalled our encounter yesterday. I got the

creeps again I could tell he was dangerous maybe should talk to Charlie about this when I

saw him. No I decide I'm going to confront him next period and ill have Jake to back me

up. The bell rang and I jotted down the supplies that was on the board really fast and

practically ran to class "sorry" I called out to the person I bumped into. I was once again

first to class. Edward was second every nerve in my boy twitched. He stared at me and I

couldn't stop staring at him either he walked towards me "I'm sorry about yesterday, I

went to school with that kid I know what he's capable of I was just trying to prevent

something like what happened to happen again" he said to me I looked at him with a

confused puzzled look he made no sense. I just nodded and looked away.

Ok I thought to myself I looked at him doing the problem on the board and that's when it

came to me Edward looks like my best friend Joe who died when he was eight Joe and I

were best friends but one day while we were playing in the river the water was just two

high because it was raining so much the day before and he drowned they never found his

body though I started to tear just thinking about it . Jake never showed up to class I hoped

he was ok the rest of my day was crappy. I got in the car and headed to the store. Got

what I needed on my way home I passed the spot where Jake took me yesterday I saw his

bike parked out-front as I slowed down Leah jumped out in front the car I slammed on

the brakes and watched her fall to the ground. I ran out to her and got down besides her

"Leah! Leah! Are you ok" I said. I saw her eyes open and heard the bushes moved and

the other came out Leah sat up "hey Bella!" she said I was confused until I felt two

warm hands pick me up and toss me on their back and smacked my ass. It was Jake I

laughed and said put me down "what are you guys doing don't you know better not to

jump out on cars like that" I screamed at Leah she laughed and said" its fun we've been

doing it all day to people. "Oh" I said there was a rumbling noise and bright lights rain

drops started to fall. "Great where are we goanna go now" Emily said "come to my house

my moms out of down for some time" every one started to howl like wolfs and got on

bikes and yelled at me to hurry up. I got in the car and lead the way.

About an hour later I found myself lying in my bed. "Hey bell's you ok" Jake said sitting

besides me you passed out on me I smiled and said "last thing I remember was chucking

hard liquor and I guess that's where I passed out, how long was I out for" " about 2

hours". "oh where's everyone" I asked " they went to get some more beers and smoke a

joint outside" he said he looked at me and said "you want to spark one up for just us

two?" I looked at him and smiled "sure" about a half hour later Jake was on me kissing

me his hands in my bra this felt so wrong yet so good he took my top off and kissed my

chest softly his hands worked their way down to the buttons on my pants as he took them

off I could see his erection threw his pants "wow Jake your so manly" I said pulling him

back down on top of me my eyes widen as I felt something in my throat I didn't know

what it was until Jake pushed away from me and I realized I threw up on him "ugh him

so sorry" I said throwing up more now at the side of my bed "its ok" said holding my hair

back

Well guys what you think I'm sorry it wasn't much but I don't want to rush into anything R&R


	3. Hang overs!

Hey guys sorry the story sucks so far I'm working on it but yea keep reading ill be updating soon now hopefully everyday =)

"I'm so sorry" I said to Jake as he gave me water and aspirin for my head ace "its ok" he said I could tell he was disappointed he put another aspirin on my night stand "that's for tomorrow you'll be needing it" he kissed me on the forehead and headed towards the door "see you tomorrow" I said he didn't answer he just smiled and walked out.

"Belly! Look how long I can hold my breath for" (10 20 mins later) "JOEY" I jumped out of my sleep my clothes was soaked from sweat I started to cry remembering Joe. I couldn't go back to sleep I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling for about two hours, I decided to walk to school and skip first period I didn't feel like talking to Jess today. School was long and dread full neither Jake nor Any of the Cullen kids were in school today.

When school was out I started to walk towards the fence when I heard bikes behind me one sped passed me making me loose my balance and fall backwoods but some one caught me before I fell into the big mud pile.

The other bikes passed splashing water over the person who caught me and covered me I didn't see who it was until all the bikes went by and he pulled me up "thank you" I said looking at my shoes when I heard him say "your welcome" I froze it was Edward I quickly glanced up to meet his beautiful sparkling eyes they looked like gems he gave me this half smile that made me melt. I started to walk away unaware of where I was going until he told me I was going the wrong way I felt my face burning as I passed him and the other people who gathered around him.

I took a cold shower when I got home by the time I got out the phone had just went to the machine "hey Bellz its Leah be ready in 20mins we are going out tonight" I smiled at her quirkiness and headed to my closet.. I put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a white thank top with my leather jacket I left my hair with curls I walked over to my mirror and put some lip gloss on I headed down stairs when the door bell rang it was Emily and Leah they were both wearing mini skirt with turtlenecks and uggs. "Cute outfit bellz" Leah said to me "thank you, now where are we going" I said closing the door behind me. " to some collage party they guys went for their usual guys night out" Emily said when we got to forks university we headed into this dark ally way Leah knocked five times on a metal door the little peep hole slid across and two pairs of eyes appeared the hole closed and the door opened "Hey ladies " "hey" we all said as we walked in the music was really laud "I'm going to go find Seth" Leah said "who's Seth" I asked "my little brother" she called out heading towards the dance floor "he pretty lady want to dance " some guy said to Emily she looked at me and said only if you have another friend for my friend Bella here " OH NO. really go have fun I cant dance" I said blushing "you sure" yes now go Emz" Emily vanished into the dance floor I wondered over to a seat in a dark corner I liked this spot I doubt any one could see u but yet u got the whole view of the room. "Drink" a waiter asked me I smiled and said no I had enough hang over for one day. About a few minutes later this really hot guy sat next to me he was really annoying he wouldn't shut up. He kept offering to buy me a drink I finally said yes to shut him up I watched as he made his way over to the bar and get two beers. I couldn't help but notice that the tender was Edward my god he looked hot in a vest I could see his muscles print threw his white shirt. "here you go I'm Erick" he said handing me my beer " thank you I'm Bella" I said and smiled taking a sip out of the beer we got to talking he wasn't so bad after all he was kind of weird though he kept looking at his watch " Hey you want to go somewhere a little more quite I can hardly hear you" he said "sure" I said screaming they turned the music up we took a walk over to the staffs locker room and sat on the bench and finished or beer. I started to see purple dots and giggle a lot, before I knew it he was on me kissing me my mind was fighting but my body was frozen why couldn't I move. I felt the burning hot tears rolling down my eyes "no" I managed to say "shhh" he said sticking his tongue down my throat my hands twitched but I couldn't move I screamed but nothing came out last thing I remember was a sharp pain between my legs and everything went blank.

So guys what you think ??? R&R


	4. Date rape

Hey guys are u ready for the other chapter See I told u I'll be updating soon lol well here ya go hope u enjoy

"Hello Miss. Swan how are you feeling?" The doctor before me asked I looked at her with a confused look "fine" I said I looked over and saw Sue standing with Edward and Charlie talking in front the door. Edward looked in at me and he had the most worried face on. He walked in and sat next to me "how are you feeling? "he asked sue and Charlie followed and started yelling " it wasn't her fault" Edward butted in honestly I had no clue what they were talking about Charlie gave him a look "would you two stop it already the main thing is Bella didn't get hurt" Sue said holding my hand " Dad what happened " I paused and looked at Edward " what are you doing here no why am I here?" I asked. The nurse came in and checked my ivy and heart rate on the monitor she gave me two blue pills and a cup of water " here this will flush what's left of the drug out of your system" when I heard the word drugs I froze René will kill me they know I've been doing drugs behind their back. " well Bella" sue said "you were drugged at a part y and well a young man tried to take advantage of you thank god Edwards shift was over and he was able to save you". She concluded trying to hold back tears. I tried to sit up but my leg ached I pulled the sheet and looked down confused. " his belt cut you" Edward said I looked at him and smiled " thank you ". He nodded and smiled back he got up and walked out Charlie was getting a call to check out some tees trespassing on his radio and he would give sue a ride home that leaves me alone. Just when everyone left and the nurse came in to take the night off about ten minutes later the door knob started to jiggle I got scared what if that creep found me. I took big gulp when I saw who it was "what are you doing visiting hour is over you can get in trouble if you get caught you can get in serious trouble" Edward just smiled at me walked to the table and put a white bag down with a smiley face on it "don't worry my dad works here" he said pulling a chair over to me. "He smiled " I got us Chinese food I know you're hungry all your tummy was saying was feed me " he joked. I don't know why I felt so safe around him now even though he scared the living day light out of me when we first met he was pretty nice now I loved the fact how much he reminded me of Joey too. We laughed and talked all night long and watched I love Lucy reruns. My eyes closed and I snuggled up in Edwards arms I felt so safe around him. I was not asleep but I didn't open my eyes when he got up I wanted him to go home and sleep he looked really tired. I heard the door open and close I assumed Edward left but I felt someone rubbing my face pulling the sheets down I open my eyes and everything that happened at the party replayed in my head. I gasped as I saw Erick "what are you doing, you need to leave now" I said he put his hands over my mouth

I tried to kick but my leg was in too much pain my hands were still too weak he pulled the sheet off me and I saw his erect penis out his robe when the light from the TV hit him . I managed to get out a small h-eell—p. but I was sure no one would hear me. He was just about to pull my panties down when he was pulled off me I reached over to the night stand and put the light on Edward had him up against the wall hitting him I pushed the red button and a nurse came in she stood there staring "do something" I screamed at her she ran out and a police officer came running in and cuffed Erick. "You were supposed to be watching him" Edward said to officer oriel. "I was I just fell asleep for a minute" he said after all the chaos was over Edward came to me and hugged me and kissed my fore head " shhhh its ok don't cry" he said to me holding me tightly to him I felt his rock hard abs. " thank you again" I said Edward let me go and got up " ill stand outside your door. I promise you know ones coming in here get some sleep" he said "ok" I said " wait" I called out to him just as he was about to close the door behind him cant you stay here with me ill feel so much safe I don't know why I feel so safe around you" I said I could feel my cheeks getting hot Edward smiled at me don't worry " Bella I feel that strange urge to protect you too you'll be fine no ones going to hurt you" and closed the door behind him.

Edward took his shirt off and climbed in next to me " is it ok if I snuggle close to you" I asked he smiled and pulled me closer to him he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him and he looked down at me I swear It feel like I've known him my whole life. Our face drew closer together his eyes were so beautiful almost like Dracula holding me in his trance I was un aware of my head moving closer to his until our lips slightly touched Edward reached over and took the lights off and held me I rested my head on his chest.

So guys what you think? RnR


	5. 3 months later

Hey sorry about that I was away on vacation. Well I'm also sorry if I rushed into things.

After all that happed to me in the past week I decided to do the right thing and stop hanging out with Jake and the crew like I can be his friend but nothing more I really don't want to wake up not knowing what happed the previous day. Its now December I've been living a drug free life for 2 months now although I must admit I do get some cravings Jake still says hi now and then when he's in school I heard Leah got sent to rehab. Me and Alice well were inseparable we've became best friends and the Cullen's are like a second family to me there alls o warm and welcoming and as for Edward well were sort of a thing now. It's been two months since we've been dating I guess you can say he's my boyfriend. René went back down to Florida. Not much has happened over the past months. My grades are super high thanks to Edward who's been tutoring me. Christmas is almost here and I still haven't gotten him anything yet, Alice is taking me shopping since there pretty close shell be a big help.

"What do you think" I said holding up a red sweater wit green ducks on it Alice looked at me then the sweater took a deep breath and sighed "please Bella don't make me throw up" she grabbed me and pulled me out of the store. She stood and scaned the stores names quickly and smiled and pulled me again she stoped and smiled and entered Victoria secret "Edward wears girl attire?" I said she giggled and said " no silly its for you it'll be the perfect gift "oh Alice.." I paused and swallowed she looked at me and frowned "oh you're a virgin" she whispered "I'm so sorry its just that Edwards been so happy and glowing these days I assumed it was because he finally got some " she added and started to walk out "wait what, you mean Edwards still a virgin?" I asked she turned around and smiled "well yea" the thought of no girl never had him before made me want him more to myself to be able to say I had him first. "you know what I think this is the perfect gift" I said

**Christmas Eve**

I took the little Victoria secret box out from my closet and dropped my towel to the floor I picked up the black lace panties and put them on and put the baby doll lace top on I walked over to the mirror "WOW" I said even I would want do me I giggled I looked pretty hot. My hair was curly it would dry by the time Edward got here. I put some eye shadow on and lip gloss. I slipped my black silky robe on and went downs stairs and gathered all the candles I could find. I lit the fire place and laid out a blanket for us. About a half hour later Edward was at the door "he-yyy" he said "what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost oh my god do I look that horrible?" I said moving aside for him to come in. "no Bella you look beautiful you took my breath away" Edward leaned in and kissed me " is this for me" I said taking the box from his hand " no its for us from Alice" he said "wait here" I said I took my robe off and laid on the blanket in front the fire place in the sexiest position I could think of which was sitting up with my hand behind my back with one leg straight out and the other drawn up to me. "Ok come in now" I said Edward walked in and smiled at me "what's all this" he said putting the gift from Alice down on the chair and taking his shoes off and walking towards me. "your Christmas present" I said pulling him down and kissing him before he could say anything else I ran my fingers threw his hair as he pulled me closer to his hot body he pulled away and looked into my eyes I leaned back in for a kiss but he dodged me and went for my fore head "what's wrong" I asked "nothing" he said he looked at me and held my chin up forcing me to look into his eyes " your beautiful and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do Bella" he paused and said " I love you too much to make you do something you don't want to do " he said my eyes tear up and I just reached up and kissed him like I've never kissed a boy before I broke away and said "I love you too much to not do this" and kissed him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we sat there kissing he ran his hands up my back and into my hair as I unbuttons his shirt he pulled my head back by pulling on my hair gently kissing my neck softly as I took his shirt off his mouth was soon on my breast my hands was running threw his hair as I moaned. Lifting my hands to take the top off he pulled away and just stared at me the candle light flickering in his eyes and on his face only made me want him more. I reached out to pull him in but he pushed me back pulling my panties off he parted my legs and kissed my inner thigh his tongue ran over my clitoris it felt like I was in heaven a gasp mixed with a moan slipped out my mouth causing him to look up at me and wink… "mmmmm ughh yea" I said as my head tilted back he had his finger in me now working in and out in and out "oh baby" I said I pulled him up and kissed him undoing his pants "my turn" I said "no" he said pushing me back down kissing me "I want you so bad" I said between kisses "me too, are you ready" he said. "More than" I replied he put it in me slowly "are you ok?" he asked "yea it just hurts a little" I said he kissed me to distract me "ohhh ughhh" I moaned as he moved in and out of me staring into my eyes. Edward started to move faster now " oh baby please don't stop" I said out of breath it felt so good " Bella I have too I'm goanna cum " he said "if you love me you wont" I said "bel-" I didn't let him finish I kissed him pulling him back on top of me as he took one big long thrust pulling me closer to him his sweat smelt good it made me want him more Edward took one last thrust and laid on me.

Sooo what you guys think R&R


End file.
